Bad Santa
by DestielsDaughter
Summary: Au where Gabriel is back and in a happy relationship with Sam while Dean and Cas are...in a relationship. Christmas Fic. Might be smut...havent gotten that far yet. Destiel, Sabriel, drama
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with a start. His dreams were all of fire and pain. He could feel, in his chest, the ache of something that wasn't quite physical; his soul, remembering his days in Hell.

"You okay?"

He looked over at his saving grace, "Hey Gabe. Yeah I'm okay, just a bad dream."

Gabriel stared at Sam.

"Heh sorry. Um, memories of Hell; wasn't too bad but my chest kinda hurts now."

The angel smiled at his charge, "Aww poor Samsquatch. Want me to fix it?"

He knew Sam was going to try to refuse it but the moose needed it. He laid his hand over Sam's chest and flexed his grace. He felt his grace extend out past the physical blocks to slip into Sam's soul.

His sould was pale and fluttering. The hunter's usually sting, lovely soul was panicked. Gabriel was sad to see such a beautiful part of his boyfriend in such pain. He reached his grace a little further and stroked it as if it was an injured animal; which it almost was. As soon as Gabe's grace touched it, the soul was soothed and calmed down. The presence of Gabriel's grace always had a tendency to soothe Sam in soul and body.

"Thanks babe. Guess I needed that more than I thought" Sam said as Gabe's grave retreated from his soul and the glow reduced to show just Gabriel's hand laying on Sam's chest slowly stroking it lovingly.

"You're welcome sugar stick. Now come on, Cas is calling us. I think there's a job."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was pouring Dean his cup of coffee when Sam and Gabriel walked in. He sat another two chairs at the small hotel room table. They were on their way back to Bobby's after smoking a nest of vampires in Florida.

"Hello Sam, Gabriel. I was just making breakfast. Would you like some?"

Gabriel shook his head and pulled a lollipop out of thin air. Sam, on the other hand, nodded. He was thankful that Castiel had learned to cook since him and Dean had gotten together. There were a lot less diner burgers now and the food was actually pretty good.

As Castiel bustled about the small kitchen, Dean tossed the comics section at Gabriel, and a newspaper article towards Sam, "Look at this man. Sounds like our kind of party."

Sam read the article on abductions of teenagers in St. Louis, "Three boys have been attacked and abducted over the last week and one witness said- get this- Santa Claus did it."

Gabriel snorted and broke into song "You better watch out. You better not cry…"

Dean smirked and picked the article back up "Yeah I've been wanting to bust a cap in him since the Pagan God grandparents tried to eat us."

Sam thanked Castiel for the pancakes while Gabriel grabbed the syrup and asked Dean, "Why are you blaming the man in red for that?"

"I don't know! Cuz he was the guy we were going to shoot first before the fudging zombie gods got us."

As Gabriel dug into Sam's pancakes, now smothered in syrup, Castiel sat down with two extra plated for both Dean and Sam, "So are we driving Dean, or will you allow me to transport us there?"

Dean glared at Cas, "_Mnah dahnt whant tah flah_!"

Gabriel laughed as Sam fixed Dean with his best bitch face "C'mon man, swallow."

"That's what Cas said!" Gabe yelled as he broke up into uncontrollable laughter.

"No I didn't. I asked- oh. This is one of those jokes isn't it?"

Dean smiled at his boyfriend, "Yeah Cas. And I said 'I don't want to fly.'"

Castiel looked at the newspaper article again as Dean continued to stuff his face.

"But Dean, there's already three missing teens. Don't you think that the sooner we get there, the more we'll be able to help?"

Dean glowered at Castiel. He knew that the angel was right but he hated that flying crap. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Alright man. Let me eat and pack up in peace and you can zap us there."

The two men spent the next few hours unloading, cleaning, reloading, and systematically packing all their weapons while Gabe goofed off and tried to distract them. Castiel tried helping, but after Dean watched intently as he field stripped a pistol, Sam sent him on a lunch run to keep Dean on task. He didn't need Dean going all horndog with Castiel while they had work to do.

After they finished packing, and Castiel had returned with burgers and even a salad for Sam, they all piled into the impala with Dean and Cas up front and Sam and Gabe in the back seat. The only reason Sam had agreed to this arrangement was because to was going to be such a short trip. Usually Sam sat up front with Dean because he claimed the back seat was too cramped for him. But he settled into the back with Gabe and braced himself as Cas laid his hand on the dashboard to 'zap' them to Missouri.


	3. Chapter 3

The impala appeared on a dirt road outside of Sedalia Missouri. Dean gripped the dash of his baby for a moment while his stomach caught up to the rest of him. He always hated flying.

"God dammit!"

Castiel shook his head and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. It always soothed the hunter and he figured Dean needed some soothing.

"We're approximately four hours outside of . I thought driving for a while might calm you down before the hnut."

Dean focused on his angel and smiled, "Thanks babe. You'r right it'll probablyhelp."

From the back seat, Sam rolled his eyes and prepared to take a drive. He pulled Gabriel into his lap and scooted as far toward the door as possible with his legs on the seat next to him. Being stretched out instead of cramped during a trip helped to keep Sam happy rather than what Dean like to call 'grumpy.'

"Hey, don't get boot prints on my leather Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes again at his brother, "I won't. And it's 'Sam.'"

As Dean pulled onto the highway, he found a soft rock station to help his brother get some shut eye. He knew that Sam would be out soon with both the soothing music and Gabriel snuggled against his chest. Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand while he drove one-handed humming along to Dave Loggins, "Please come to Boston."

_Hey, ramblin' boy,__  
__Now won't you settle down?__  
__Boston ain't your kind of town.__  
__There ain't no gold and__  
__There ain't nobody like me.__  
__I'm the number one fan__  
__Of the man from Tennessee.___


End file.
